If Darks Tamer Was A Girl
by Rhi.Destiny.Fighter
Summary: This story will go along the lines of the anime as much as possible, but will change a little because instead of Dark's tamer being Daisuke, it's now his cousin Rei Hoshi. How will dark cope with having a girl in control of him? 'Back on track'


**If Darks tamer was really a girl.**

Chapter 1/Ep 1 (Dark Revived)

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" cried a girls voice from the doorway. She was only a small child with long flowing blond hair that just passed her waist, crystal clear blue eye's that looked as pure as the sky, but were clouded by a stream of tears that were staining her pink kimono. Running as fast as her short legs could take her towards the two bodies lying on the floor. She collapsed next to the female.

"Mummy please wake up!" She said again as she shook the woman trying to awaken her. Turning to the male she did the same thing, but it didn't work. Unbearable sadness struck the young girl. Picking up the knife, that her mother was just using before she all of a sudden collapsed, she held it in a tight embrace. The door swung open to reveal a lady with short brown hair and dark brown eye's.

"No! Rei, Don't do it!" She shouted running over to the crying girl, mistaking the purpose of the knife, taking it out of her hands and placing it on the bench. Rei then ran over to the lady hugging her tightly.

"Aunty Emi! Mummy and Daddy won't wake up!" She said crying her heart out. Emiko then hugged Rei softly picking her up and calling the police.

**…**

"Beep!…Beep!…Bee-" The alarm called as a female hand slammed down on it, trying to turn it off. The girl stirred in her sheets not wanting to get up.

"Beep!…Beep!…Bee-" She slammed her hand down on it again this time turning it off instead of hitting snooze.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get up!" She said to the alarm clock that read 6 o'clock.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" She said as she quickly pulled off the covers, revealing her short, tangled black hair, and running into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. After spending almost an hour in there she finally resurfaced, wearing the boy's uniform and ready to go. Grabbing her purple book bag, she bolted down the stairs, almost bumping into her cousin Daisuke Niwa, as he was just running out of the basement. They usually do all sorts of rituals/ceremonies down there. Daisuke quickly dashed upstairs after apologising several times. As he came back down, almost tripping a few times, she noticed that he was still wearing his cloak.

"Um Dai, You do know you still have your cloak on, don't you?" She said sweat dropping. When she said this Daisuke freaked out, quickly pulling it off and thanking her. Just then Emiko and Daiki exited out of the basement. Daisuke then waved goodbye and headed out, with her following.

"Wait! Daisuke! I want you back by 4:52 p.m. and 27 seconds or else your in big trouble. Even if she accepts your letter, you can't go on a date tonight." Emiko said making Daisuke turn a light shade of pink.

"H-how'd you know about that!?" He said embarrassed.

"I'm your mother and a mother knows these sorts of things."

"Fine." Daisuke said sighing and running out the door.

"Ok! Bye Dai! Good luck!" Emiko shouted to Daisuke who was already half way down the road. Turning around, he waved bye to Emiko and headed on his way again.

When Daisuke finally caught up to the girl, she was just about to board the train. She decides not to sit next to Daisuke, who was at the back of the train, because she knew of his plans to ask out Harada Risa. Instead she took a seat near the front of the train. Although when her platform came into view she saw that half of it was under construction. Laughing to herself she pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing. The girl wasn't a very good drawer and the envied her cousin Daisuke for his talent. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could never make anything look good. She didn't really pay attention to what she was drawing so when the train pulled up at Toll Station (Risa's platform) she was surprised to see that she had already drawn the pair of large, familiar white wings. Either that or just a pare of wings that didn't look like it had been coloured in right. As Risa boarded she moved aside to let her sit next to her. She knew a few people that got on, most from her school. Although when she saw that there was no one really of interest she decided to go back to her sketch. That was until Risa taped on her shoulder letting her know that it was their stop. She then put her sketchbook into her bag and walked off the train and onto the platform of Grande Station, leaving Daisuke alone with Risa to go catch the next bus from across the street.

Arriving at school early she decides to take out her sketchbook and continue drawing. Although she didn't have to wait long to be let in, because her cooking teacher Mr Kesada opened the school door for her. As she walked over to her homeroom a thought struck her. *Aunty Emiko didn't say happy birthday to me today. Maybe she forgot.* The thought was depressing and unstoppable. *just forget about it* She thought sitting down at her desk she pulled out her sketch book, seeing that she had already ruined her drawing so much that she couldn't even make out the wings any more she decided to turn to another page and start again. The girl hoped that she would one day get it finished. She had tried every day of her life since her parents died and her aunty Emiko had taken her, Rei Hoshi, in, to draw that picture. But no matter how hard Rei tried or how much effort she put into it, the picture was still ruined.

**…**

Rei had been drawing for a while now and a lot of people had already arrived, so she decided to go looking for HIM. Yes HIM, The guy she had liked for over two years now. His name was Yushiro Kudasagi. He was the coolest guy in school and also the fastest guy when it came to cross-country.

She had been looking for him for a while but had not found him yet so she decided to go back to her homeroom. When she arrived there she found Daisuke, with his head down, resting on his books and Sahara trying to get him to listen to something. She sighed knowing that it was pretty much useless. *Poor Dai, I guess it didn't work out the way he planed it to.* She thought, taking her seat and dumping her bag next to her.

"Sahara, just give up. His not going to listen." Rei said bored. Sahara turned around and glared at her, walking towards her desk.

"Really? Then why don't you do my cleaning duties, then?" He asked annoyed at her.

"Fine. Whatever." Rei said bored.

"Really!? Will you really??" He asked amazed that she said yes. She nodded her head, making Sahara freak out, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Rei! I take back everything bad I ever said about you! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" He shouted.

"Mr Sahara, will you please take you seat." came a ladies voice as their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom.

…

Rei let out a sigh as she faced the locked art room. *I hope this doesn't take to long. I want to be back by 4:30 p.m. She pulled out the card to unlock the art room. As she swiped the card threw the machine, the screen read the word Error. Looking down at the card, she slapped herself mentally in the head. *This is the access card for the science room. Damn, and the teachers office is at the other end of the school. Guess I have no other choice if I want to get this over with soon.* She thought, pressing the open button on the lock. Rei had watched her cousin's bizarre training over the past few years and had even gate crashed a few of his training sessions. Hacking in was no trouble for her. The door clicked unlock and Rei opened the door to the art room. Taking a few steps forward she then realised that someone was behind her. Turning around she swore to herself at seeing Hiwatari standing at the door. Freaking out she begins to stutter.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun!?" "Di-di-di-di-did you see that??" she said frantically waving her hands around in the air.

"See what?" Hiwatari asked casually. Calming down she rubs the back of her head trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh, nothing…Oh! yeah!" She said flicking the light switch on.

"Jinel's art piece, the 'Goddess's Laden' was stored here yesterday. Look!" She said pointing to a painting hanging above them.

"Yeah I know." Hiwatari said dully, lowering her self-esteem.

"I guess." She said putting her hand down.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Rei said confused.

"I'm on cleaning duties, same as you." He said grabbing a broom and starting to clean up. Sighing she packed away all of the equipment that had been left out.

"Ah. Now that I think of it, where did everyone else go? Shouldn't they be helping?" Rei asked as she was moving some boxes.

"I told them not to come." Hiwatari said as he was almost finished sweeping.

"Huh?" She asked confused, looking towards him.

"I wanted us to be alone with Niwa, but he's not here right now. I take it that you accepted Sahara's beg?" He said turning around to talk to her.

"E-eh?" She said with a blush slowly appearing on her face. *Does he like my cousin?*

"Do you know if he's free tonight?" He asked making Rei's blush clearly visible.

"Ah, ummm…" She said not sure on how to answer such a question.

"Or do you not know or does he have something else important to do?" He asked looking at her directly in the eye's.

"Ah, well…Today is our birthday, so…" She said not able to answer since her face was still partly red.

"I see. Oh well it can't be helped.." He said turning back around to continue with his cleaning. Relaxing a bit she all of a sudden thought of a question that was bugging her.

"Umm… Why do you want to talk to him?" She asked slightly interested since he never really talked to anyone.

"Because I like paintings too." He answered simply staring at the painting on the wall.

"Hm?" She said looking at the painting as well and smiling.

"I wanted to tell him that." He said looking at her in the eye again, making her blush.

"Hey, Rei. Do you mind if I walk you to the station?" Satoshi asked as they finished cleaning the art room.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." She said with a smile on as she locked the door and grabbed her bag. When they had finally arrived at the station Satoshi and Rika had started talking about all the paintings and artists they liked. That was until Rika spotted something heartbreaking. Stopping in her tracks and she looked over to one of the seats at the station. There sitting down next to one of her best friends Stellar, was Yushiro Kudasagi. The guy she had liked for over two years now. He was holding Stellars hand and was moving closer to her. Just when they were about to kiss, Rei froze. Her body was stiff and she couldn't move. As they moved closer, and the unavoidable kiss drew nearer, until the space between them was no more, she could feel her heart begin to shatter. Suddenly breaking out of her trance, she ran passed Satoshi and onto the train that was about to leave. Sitting down in the nearest seat, she berried her head in her palms and softly began to cry.

**…**

Arriving home, Rei opens the door, to find the place a complete mess. She let out an angry sigh and tried to get passed al of the already sprung traps. Jumping over the large hole in the ground, where she was meant to place her shoes, she landed on one of the metal polls protruding from the wall. Jumping over each one she made it to the end of them only to slip and fall on a banana peel. "Owch! I hate those things!" She said as she got back up and jumped over another sprung trap only to yet again trip on a banana peel. "Owch! That's it! I am so badly going to kill that woman! Two banana peels? Come on! She knows I can't dodge them!" She angrily raged as she approached the dining room door. Kicking the door open, she gets hit by a few electric currents. "I'm home." Rei said in a low growling voice, showing that she was pissed off.

The two adults in the room turned around as if surprised to see her. As if snapping out of it, Diaki, Rei's grandfather, smiled and welcomed her home.

Rei, not in the mood for anything just nodded and walked upstairs. *Aunty Emiko didn't even say a word to me. I guess she really did forget. Not only that, but my heart has been torn out by my best friend and I slipped on three banana peels today. Damn that Sahara for loving bananas! This would have to be the worst day of my life.* Rei thought as she walked to her bedroom. Passing Daisuke's room she noticed that he was staring at the painting of Risa that he made a little while ago. He looked just as depressed as she did. *Well, at least I know I'm not alone.*

Closing her door, she dropped her bag, making the picture she had of a sunset that she had taken for Yushiro Kudasagi, fall out onto the floor. Sighing she bent down and picked it up. She then remembered the horrific sight of him and her best friend Stellar kissing and felt a strong pain like fire building up inside of her. It soon became too much to bear. Her legs collapsed and she fell on the floor holding her sides tightly. She noticed that her hair was growing at an alarming speed and at the same time changing a dark shade of purple. Her chest was becoming flatter, her waist widening and she was growing taller. Soon the pain subsided and she looked into the full-length mirror in her room. What she saw was surprising. Standing before her was a 17-year-old boy with purple hair and eye's. It was a good thing that Rei liked to wear guy's clothing. She (or should I say he?) was wearing a, now tight, version of the guy's uniform at her school. If it weren't for the fact that the clothes totally didn't suit him, Rei would say that she/he was really hot. But then, like she had only just realised what had happened, she ran out her door and down the stairs screaming.

"Waaaah! Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa! What happened to me?" She shouted to Daiki who was still sitting at the table.

"Wah, you look so handsome!" Emiko said placing the plate she just had in the cupboard.

"That's not it! Explain what's going on. I can't go to school like this! And I can't see anyone either! What the hell is going on?" She yelled frantically.

"Don't worry. It runs in the family bloodline." She said winking at him. "You heard about Dark, the mysterious phantom thief who has black wings, right?" She said and then went into the whole Niwa family curse thing.

"But I'm not a male! How the hell is this happening?" She begged.

Emiko and Daiki both looked at Rei as though they had just seen a ghost.

"Wait…Rei? Is that you?" Daiki asked, staring at Rei with surprise. Emiko didn't even move. She just froze.

"Yes! Who did you think it was?" She yelled still freaking out.

"That's not possible." Emiko said staring at Rei in disbelief.

Rei glared at her. "What do you mean 'not possible'? I'm standing right here?" She demanded, finally snapping at Emiko.

Emiko cringed back, still staring at Rei as if she were an alien. Then something must have clicked in her mind, because she quickly ran passed Rei and up the stairs to Daisuke's room. Both Rei and Daiki followed suit. There, lying collapsed on the floor was Daisuke, curled up into a little ball in the fatal position. Emiko ran to him.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! What's wrong Daisuke?" She screamed for fear that he was dead.

A moan escaped Daisuke's mouth and that seemed to calm Daiki down, but not Emiko.

"Daisuke! Wake up Daisuke!" She tried to shake him, but Daiki stoped her.

"I was afraid that this would happen." He said to both Emiko and Rei.

"Afraid what would happen?" Emiko and Rei asked.

"That Darks DNA would go to Rei because her mother, your sister, was born first. Not to mention Rei was born an hour before Daisuke so naturally she would be the one to gain Darks DNA. I just didn't think that she would be able to turn into him." He confessed looking at Rei.

"What does any of that have to do with Daisuke, Dad?" Emiko asked as she clutched onto Daisuke's unconscious body. Daiki contemplated for a bit.

"Most likely it's because Rei is a girl and Dark needs part of a guy to survive. Darks probably trapped inside Daisuke's head right now and is trying to get out and into his own body." An idea must have hit him at that point because he gestured for Rei to come over to him. "I think I have an idea. Rei go over to Daisuke and give him a kiss." He said. His brows furrowed as if in deep thought.

"What the hell? No! He's my cousin!" She said disgusted.

Daiki glared at her and demanded, "Just do it! It might be the only way to save him!"

Shock overwhelmed Rei as she stared at her grandpa. *Why the hell is everyone against me today?* She mentally cried as she slowly walked towards Daisuke.

Emiko looked like she was just about to kill her, but she still let her take Daisuke. *Bye, bye first kiss* Rei solemnly thought as she leaned in to kiss Daisuke.

As there lips touched an overwhelming feeling came over Rei and she let out a scream of agony. Clutching her head, she fell to the ground. The pain was gone almost as quickly as it came, but a lingering feeling made her feel a little light-headed.

"Ok, now that that's over, how can I get my old body back?" She asked finally giving up on her anger. When she spotted that Daisuke was now breathing easily and was just sleeping in Emiko's arms, she felt a little better. *Oh well. At least Dai's feeling a little better. Wish I could say the same about me though.*

Daiki looked at her surprised. "We sent out a warning letter, announcing that you would steal the sacred maiden at exactly 11 o'clock." He said a little unsure.

"That can't… I can't do that!" Rei said scared that she would get caught and sent to jail.

"You can do this… No, only you can do this." Daiki said staring at her, almost daring her.

"Grandpa…" Rei said looking at him.

"Besides you, there's no one else that carries the Niwa family's blood." He announced to her with a serious face. "You need the 'Sacred Maiden' to turn back to normal…"

"So if I get it, I can turn back to myself?" Rei said trying to understand.

"I guess so." Emiko said putting Daisuke to bed.

"I understand, I guess I have no other choice." She said in defeat, allowing With to climb up, onto her shoulder.

"Rei, put your hand on With's head." Daiki said looking at With.

"Like this?" Rei said placing her hand above with. Daiki nodded.

"With can transform into Dark's black wings." Daiki said as with suddenly turned into a black ball and formed into wings that were now attached to Rei's back. Emiko then handed her a change of clothes that she must have had prepared for Daisuke when she thought that he was going to be Dark. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing weird clothing that actually looked really good on her/his body.

"Ok now you have to be at the Central Art Museum at exactly 11 o'clock. Got that?" Daiki asked, giving Rei a picture of the artwork she was meant to steal. Nodding Rei walked out the door and took flight. As she was soaring over the city she couldn't help but have the urge to take a photo of the scenery. Rei loves photography for one reason and one reason alone. With a camera she could capture a single moment in time without ruining it with her clumsiness.

When she was nearly at the museum she was surprised at the amount of news reporters, police officers and lights there where. Within 5 seconds of being in view, two strong, bright lights shone into her face. *Damn that light hurts! Looks like they've already caught on to me.* She then landed on a window seal and entered the building. Using her instincts, she brought forth the power that she had felt enter her when she changed into Darks body and concealed the statue. When she turned around she felt like she had hit a stroke of luck, as she found an officer patrolling the building and knocked him out. Rei then undressed him and changed into his clothes, quickly stuffing him into the closest room. She soon heard a man's voice calling out to the rest of the officers.

"Team A secure the back door, team B search the roof! Uggg!! Where are the emergency lights? Damn that bastard Dark. I installed an anticrime lockdown system, how the heck did he…" He shouted out with his light pointing at the place where the statue was meant to be. *Guess this would be as good a time as ever to initiate my plan.* She thought as she walked towards the man who was giving the orders. Holding her arm as though it was injured she said in a rough voice.

"Inspector!" He spun around and shone the torch at her.

"Spit it." He said in an angry voice.

"Excuse me… Dark just showed up at the main entrance…" She said trying to sound like she was in pain.

"What!?" The man said surprised and turning angry. "That arrogant bastard Dark! The entrance! Everyone to the entrance now!!" He ordered the men who were searching the nearby area.

"Yes sir!" They all answered, making there way to the front entrance. Rei then snapped her figures, undoing the spell. A bunch of black feathers scattered around the place revealing the hidden 'Sacred Maiden'. Taking off her cap to reveal the face of Dark, she changed out of the outfit and unlocked the security system.

"Alright!" She said happy with her accomplishment.

"Quite interesting indeed." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Huh?" She said turning around. She was surprised to see her classmate Setoshi standing behind her.

"You remind me of someone I know." He said in a calm manner. *Shit! My covers blown. But how did her find out and what's he doing here?* She thought standing up and facing him.

"Nice to meet you, but we've met before?" He said smiling at Rei, even though she looked like Dark.

"Eh…" She said not sure if she should answer. He then all of a sudden came running full speed towards her, knocking her down and getting on top of her.

"I won't let you go." He said getting closer to her and pinning her arms and legs down. "You can't escape. My whole existence is to capture you." He said getting really close to her face making her blush deeply. "Only I can capture you, no one else." He tightened his grip on her shoulders making her wince in pain. *Hiwatari… Stop it…* She thought, knowing now that she wouldn't say anything. *Please. Someone, come save me.* she pleaded in her head, even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

~Great job, Rei! Leave the rest to me.~ came a strange voice from inside her head. *Huh?* She thought wondering who the strange voice belonged to and how she could hear it. She then saw a bright light and then darkness. She had blacked out.


End file.
